bullyfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Messi1983
This is my talk page, feel free to message me. I will reply on your talk page, and don't forget to sign your comments, using four tidles ~~~~ Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Know what's funny? I was planning on updating the main page in a couple days - and I was also planning to make Christy the featured article. Great, stubborn minds think alike I guess. McJeff 17:44, 19 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah we are both stubborn which is why our disputes get out of hand sometimes. I suggest that when we do have a dispute, we should meet on AIM and argue it over. :I added Christy so the fan boys have something to cheer about their favourite in game chick being on featured article haha. Dan the Man 1983 19:58, 19 May 2009 (UTC) User rights I don't know how or why, or if this is one of those temporary problems that wikia sometimes gets, but the _only_ right I have right now is changing other user's rights. I can't block editors or delete pages or any of the regular admin stuff. McJeff 07:37, 21 May 2009 (UTC) :That is because I made a small mistake when I promoted you. I unchecked the admin box. Dan the Man 1983 08:57, 21 May 2009 (UTC) A Huge Favor I need a huge favor. My computer is too slow and i can't make a wiki. I also would need help editing. I wanted to make a wiki for video game ideas. There is already a wiki for that but i had a different idea other than what that is. I want it to be called VGI wiki and you could be an Administrator if you help or if it gets big enough another Bureaucrat. another thing is that i can't style a main page and i have read the Design your own wikia wiki and still have no idea.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 16:14, 23 May 2009 (UTC) :If you request it and if the request is accepted then send me the link to the Wiki and I will help you with the main page. Dan the Man 1983 19:45, 23 May 2009 (UTC) I have requested it and it is accepted but the main page needs work. The link is vgi.wikia.com The whole thing is about people adding ideas for games if a or another sequel is made. By the way, are you automatically made bureaucrat if you are the founder. If not, how do you get to be. Also could you just tell me the basics to running a wiki. Add them to my talk page.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 01:32, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Another idea is that if they have an idea for a video game or video game series that is not made yet they could add it.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 01:40, 24 May 2009 (UTC) Do you have to change the number of articles the wiki has yourself because i made one and it didn't show up as 2 articles. Also, could you check out the article i made and see if it is good quality. Maybe until i get some popularity, you could be my advisor. Also, just to let you know, i lied about my name on this wiki too. My real name is Nick.--Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 18:01, 24 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah I will check the article out. No the system changes the number of articles you have. Dan the Man 1983 00:02, 25 May 2009 (UTC) :D Dan teh Man~ Hiya. Sorry I've been in Invisible Mode on AOL/AIM. It's just when I am reading manga or playing around (which I do 99.9% of teh time) you can still IM me though. I hope you're life is alright! I'm trying to get back into my job-ish thingy of editting here. :)) TheKidInside 20:50, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ... All I am trying to do is improve this wiki and you are messing it up. You are acting like everything anyone does is wrong.--Giratinathedoom About your comment... Who came along with the idea of "Okay, useful information about the game Bully, anyone can edit it, and, also, personal opinions plus spelling and grammar errors are aloud."? --Giratinathedoom 00:49, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :On the Jimmy Hopkins page, there was a personal opinion of his ugliness in early screenshots. I'm surprised that wasn't changed back yet. On the Gary Smith page, it said "Gary is medium sized student", when it should have been "Gary is a medium sized student." --Giratinathedoom 00:58, 4 June 2009 (UTC) Dude! Sheesh Giratina dude, drink some more hatorade. He is doing a better job than you have. Check out the main page, he and Mcjeff got 500 articles in 2 months and made them this long. He only said you can have mistakes because he made a few mistakes and he is smart enough to know what people mean. If i were you Dan, i would leave this Pokeman guy with a warning. And keep a watch on him. I think he was like i used to be and wants to be an administrator or Bureaucrat soon but he has a bad way of showing it. I also have a feeling he is going to be pissed at me after i say this to. Wikiwikiwikiwikioldschool 18:15, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I keep an eye on everyone! Dan the Man 1983 19:31, 4 June 2009 (UTC) :I do not worry about being an admin or a bacurrwhateverthehellyoucallit, I believe this website should contain facts, not opinions. Also, bloviating about other people? Give me a break. You two are just pathetic. Okay, Sheesh, did you check out the article on vgi.wikia.com. If so, what did you think.-- 20:55, 4 June 2009 (UTC)